prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Tanaka Yūta is the director while Tanaka Jin writes the story. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope, and dreams. In South Korea, it's known as Go! Princess Precure (Go! 프린세스 프리큐어). Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-29/go-princess-precure-trademark-filed/.80460 Synopsis :See also: Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes :"Strong, kind, and beautiful. Princess Pretty Cure!" A long time ago, a young Haruno Haruka met a strange boy dressed in white named Kanata after being bullied by her classmates because her dream is to become a "princess". He gave her a strange ornamental key, and Haruka promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kaido Minami (Cure Mermaid) and Amanogawa Kirara (Cure Twinkle), they form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme color is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme color is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13-year-old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme color is yellow. * / - Towa is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter until a few years later. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered Poodle-dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled their world, Hope Kingdom after it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. * - The kind-hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met the young Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save the Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child, she went missing until she's found years later. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark * - She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. In episode 23, she returned to the Forest of Despair to heal her wounds after her battle with the Cures. * is a group that consists of three members and serves as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation and create Zetsuborg. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short-tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11 but returns again later in the series. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. In episode 45, he's given one last chance but is defeated and in episode 46, after going through his power up, he's defeated once again, but this time goes on the path to redemption by helping the Cures. ** / - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. In episode 23, he was given the leader status by Dyspear as she had to return to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. * - The robotic-like twin generals of Dys Dark, they work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears wearing masks resembling bike helmets. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Despair, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters * - Haruka's roommate as well as her first friend at Noble Academy. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It's shaped like a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectable items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * - The first 3 Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to perform individual and group attacks. * - Cure Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. * - The group item that the Cures use with the Premium Keys to change into their last Mode Elegant and perform Éclat Espoir. * - Is an item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the girls with their Princess Lessons. Locations * - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * - Prince Kanata, Towa, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea, and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. * - A town located near Noble Academy. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is to spread despair throughout the world. Trivia *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *At the end of the season, like with the previous season, there is a passing the torch scene with Cure Flora and Cure Miracle, the lead Cure of the next season. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first season where the second part the opening's full version gets used for the second opening, unlike past seasons where a new version of the opening was written instead. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/princess_precure/ *http://asahi.co.jp/precure/princess/ Videos References es:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery